


I Hope

by Stony RS (StonyRS)



Series: Inspirados en Canciones [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Letters, Love, M/M, Morality, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Stony%20RS
Summary: OS Basado en "I hope" de Rebeca Ferguson.Stony





	

“¿¡Por qué todo tiene que estar siempre acorde a tus reglas?!”  Tony grito exaltado, sus ojos castaños agudos. Steve permaneció inmóvil, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

“Porque las cosas son así, simplemente”

“¿Es algún prejuicio moral?” Tony preguntó entre verdaderamente herido y molesto, su voz titubeando por el creciente temor de las respuestas.

“Porque esto no es… normal”

“¿Es entonces un problema moral?”

Steve torció los ojos comenzando a molestarse.

“No me gustas… así”

Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta y las palabras parecían pesar toneladas, imposible dejarlas salir con la ligereza que lo caracterizaba, sus ojos tornándose húmedos.

“¿Por qué soy hombre?”

“Sí” Steve respondió rápido, sus ojos azules turbulentos, Tony asintió.

“Eres tan incongruente” Dijo verdaderamente molesto y se volteó, dándole la espalda y ocultando su rostro ya húmedo.

“Lo que paso…”

“¿No era hombre antes?”

“No… Sí, solo… Tony no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es”

Tony volteó destellante, un cúmulo de lágrimas, emociones y la completa pérdida de la mesura.

“¿Qué yo no lo haga más difícil? Estuvimos saliendo por meses…”

“Éramos solo amigos” Steve lo interrumpió cortante.

“¿Cuándo me besaste éramos solo amigos?”

“No, yo… Me confundí ¿Sí?”

“¿Te confundiste? ¿Durante un mes?” Tony preguntó incrédulo, llorando estrepitosamente, odiándose a sí mismo por perder el control tan fácilmente, odiándose por ser un nervio expuesto frente a la rigidez de Steve.

“Lo lamento Tony”

Tony soltó una risa ácida, su cuerpo temblando y su voluntad flaqueando entre salir ya del espacio y caer patéticamente a sus pies, como siempre.

No, debía mantener la dignidad.

Levantó la mirada cristalina, Steve lo observaba con tanta mesura, con una consternación profunda, esa mirada que le otorgaba siempre que salían a misiones, o cuando sin querer se lastimaba en el taller, esa mirada que solía otorgarle después del sexo, preocupado de haberlo abrazado tal vez demasiado fuerte.

Tony sonrió lastimero entre lágrimas.

Ningún abrazo de Steve era jamás demasiado fuerte.

Para ser sinceros jamás habría demasiado Steve en su vida, no importaba si lo veía las 24 horas del día, durante todos los días de su vida, era incoherentemente único cada instante con él.

“Es que no entiendes” Tony dijo amargamente.

¡No seas patético Stark!

Steve permaneció callado.

“Yo te amo”

No lo había dicho, jamás, a nadie.

 “Lo siento Tony”

Stark rompió en un llanto audible, su mirada penetrante y sus palabras mordaces.

“Lo peor de todo es que sé que me quieres, sé que todo esto es solo un estúpido juego de valores y morales que te van cazando desde hace un siglo”

“Tony, la época en que crecemos nos define”

“¡Los tiempos cambian! No puedes vivir anclado al pasado, a las normas pasadas” Tony grito entre llanto. Steve tragó audiblemente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

“No puedes esperar que todos veamos el futuro como tú”

“Bien, has lo que quieras. Sácame de tu vida, piérdete, deshazte de mi nombre, los recuerdos, mis anhelos. Pretende que jamás quebrantaste tus principios. Sé feliz, y si estando en el momento más feliz o importante de tu vida me piensas repentina e inexplicablemente, entonces sabrás que no estabas confundido, simplemente fuiste cobarde”

“Tony…”

Steve se encontró repentinamente solo en el espacio, un extraño y gélido vacío atravesándole el pecho, un cúmulo de recuerdos nublándole la mente y este agónico impulso que le gritaba “CORRE TRAS ÉL”

No.

Esto no estaba bien.

El tiempo, el tiempo despejaría su mente y nublaría los recuerdos.

\------------

Steve paseaba por la mesa de regalos, papeles blancos y moños plateados creando una montaña de cajas, sonreía tímido intentando evadir personas a las cuales saludar, su traje negro impecable y sus ojos azules destellantes al encontrar una caja forrada en papel cebolla blanco, sonrió ampliamente al encontrar el sello RP en una esquina  de la hoja. La imprenta a media cuadra de la casa de su madre en Brooklyn.

Tony.

Steve se detuvo en seco antes de tomar el regalo, repentinamente su mente se llenó de recuerdos vívidos de Tony.

Lo observaba acostado en la cama sonriendo ampliamente sumergido en el edredón blanco, buscando refugio entre su cuello, su nariz respingada rozando su piel marfilina, sus labios llenos dejando besos húmedos por su frente. Lo recordó vistiendo un pants gris y una sudadera negra, platicando animadamente de sus proyectos futuros, lo recordó hecho ovillo sobre las sabanas a media noche contando fragmentos de su infancia.

Lo peor de todo: Se recordó a sí mismo.

Ahí, cubriéndolo en un abrazo, o sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso de tenerlo a su lado, se recordó a sí mismo siendo vulnerable y ayudado por esa mirada castaña y un par de manos cubiertas en cicatrices. Se recordó a sí mismo siendo fuerte sin saber que lo era.

Se recordó siendo completo y percibió el vacío.

Nadie sabe qué tan completo se estaba hasta que se está vacío.

_… si estando en el momento más feliz o importante de tu vida me piensas repentina e inexplicablemente, entonces sabrás que no estabas confundido, simplemente fuiste cobarde._

Steve tomó la caja y abrió la envoltura, perdiéndose por un instante en el tiempo, el lugar, el moño negro atado a su garganta, repentinamente sofocándolo.

 

**_“Steve_ **

**_Solía odiarte tan fácilmente, perderme en tu mirada atemporal, cuando había frío jamás podía irme, inclusive cuando ya no estabas me quedé de pie en la ventisca. Esperándote._ **

**_Inútilmente esperándote._ **

**_Espero la vida te trate bien, espero ella te trate bien, espero sea tierna en las noches que las pesadillas de guerra te despierten gritando. Espero sea fuerte y entienda el peso de tu mirada, espero que entienda el sabor de la nostalgia y de los sueños fallidos. Espero que vea más allá del uniforme y que tenga en mente el número 7..._ **

**_Pero espero sobre todas las cosas que no me pienses. Que esta carta pase desapercibida entre la pila de regalos, que ni siquiera notes el sello sobre el papel cebolla, espero que mientras digas tus votos no recuerdes por un segundo la noche que entre la intoxicante felicidad de tenerte dije que mi apellido hacía buen par con el tuyo. Espero, de verdad espero no haber acudido a tu mente repentina e inexplicablemente en el momento que más feliz te sintieras._ **

**_De verdad espero que leas estas líneas y apenas me recuerdes, difuso y distante… porque mierda, si no es así y si realmente me pensaste y si en este momento tus ojos azules están inundados y tus manos temblando, podrás darte cuenta que jamás estuviste confundido._ **

**_Y que ahí estas tú, queriéndome._ **

**_Y que aquí estoy yo, amándote._ **

**_Y que así seguiremos, queriéndonos, sin querer_ **

****

**_T.S”_ **

Las manos temblorosas del capitán doblaron la hoja, dejó salir el alma en un suspiro y con la esquina de la manga del saco negro, secó las lágrimas de su rostro.


End file.
